


Trzeci

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Czterech, których stworzył [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Dni Supernatural Imaginarium 2016, brak bety, rozmyślania
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Trzeci archanioł, którego stworzył.





	

Trzecim archaniołem, którego stworzył, był Rafał.

Najspokojniejszy z całej czwórki, czuwający nad wszystkimi. Ten, któremu zawsze mógł zaufać, powierzyć trudniejsze zadania. Nakazać opiekę nad braćmi. Może to dlatego, wszyscy zaczęli kojarzyć go z uzdrawianiem? Przez ciągłe leczenie i naprawianie swojego rodzeństwa?

Bóg zastanawiał się, czy to przez spokój, który zazwyczaj towarzyszył temu archaniołowi, nie dostrzegł obojętności, kryjącej się za tym wszystkim.  Jego rzeczywistej pogardy do ludzi, chęci by ich krótkie życie na ziemi, dobiegło nareszcie końca.

Czy nie zauważył tego dlatego, że archanioł tak dobrze skrywał swoje myśli? Czy był aż tak złym ojcem, skoro zawiódł przy swoim trzecim synu?

 


End file.
